Yo te amé primero
by Hueto
Summary: Respuesta al "Reto invisible". La historia de Aberforth y Mcgonagall. Con Albus en medio. ; Disfruten.


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**_Yo te amé primero_**

Minerva McGonagall recuerda con un suspiro, y mientras lanza hechizos protectores sobre el castillo para la gran batalla, que antes de ser maestra de Hogwarts trabajaba en el negocio de la familia…

* * *

><p>-Venga… - le decía un Aberforth jovenzuelo. – no puede ser tan malo, estar rodeada de escobas… y tener en tus manos la más nueva siempre… hasta tu debes sentir emoción por eso –<p>

-¿De qué sirve tener una carrera en trasformaciones si lo único que puedo transformar son ratas en adornos para escobas? –

- ¿De ahí vienen los adornos de la nueva barredora? – preguntó su amigo con cara de asco, pero luego se le recompuso la cara – ¡están de lujo! Francamente… solo tú puedes transformar una rata en apoyadores para pies. – Minerva sonrió.

- Es en serio Ab... -

- Y ¿qué quieres hacer entonces? ¿Dónde piensas trabajar? -

- Yo... - se sonrojó ella - me gustaría ser maestra -

- ¿De verdad? - Inquirió Aberforth frunciendo el ceño - Qué flojera me das -

- De todas formas nunca voy a conseguir una plaza. Es decir... soy muy joven y no hay vacantes de transformaciones en ningún lado... solo que... - Estaba tanteando el terreno, sabía que su amigo no se lo tomaría muy bien.

- ¡Ya te ofrecieron algo! - La acusó al ver la expresión de Minerva - ¡¿Y qué esperabas para decirme?

- Es que aún no digo que si. -

- ¿Dónde es Mine? -

- En... Salem - Respondió insegura.

- ¿Salem? Asi como... ¿Salem Salem? -

- Si... Salem Salem -

Al pequeño Dumblendore se le cayó el alma a los pies. América estaba lejos. Bastante lejos. Los trasladores hasta allá son muy caros. Y la aparición es sumamente riesgosa, (siempre se oye de magos que aparecieron a mitad del océano). Cada país tiene su red flu y las únicas chimeneas internacionales están en el ministerio de magia... Suspiró tres veces muy hondo y miró aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto lo impactaban.

- ¿Es lo que quieres... ya sabes... enserio quieres esto mucho mucho? -

- Si - Admitió. Sabía que estaba lejos. Y que vería a Ab en contadas ocasiones, pero sabía dónde estaba su vocación. Y si su vocación la llevaba a salir de su país lo haría. - nada es para siempre - agregó - la verdad es que estoy pensando en buscar una entrevista en Cambridge o Hogwarts en algunos años. -

- ¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Eres la mejor bruja de nuestro año Mine! Estoy seguro que te contratarán _ipso facto_ -

- Ya sabes que _ipso facto _como frase imperativa no tiene mucho fundamento etimológico o rúnico. - Le corrigió su amiga causando risas en Aberforth.

- Vale... pero igual. No pierdes nada... si no te contratan pues te vas a Salem -

- Pero para conseguir una entrevista tardas meses, a menos que conozcas a alguien interino que te eche la mano -

Aberforth Dumbledore sabe de prioridades. Su hermano le cae en la punta del hígado. Si no fuera de su familia lo odiaría hasta el punto de la muerte. Pero si hay algo más fuerte en el corazón del ser humano (mágico o no) que el odio, es el amor... Y él **amaba** a la mujer que estaba frente a él, y haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz. Por eso no lo pensó mucho antes de decirle:

- Yo... resulta que conozco a alguien... mi hermano entró a Hogwarts hace unos dos años o algo así. Creo que lo puedo convencer para que te consiga una entrevista con Dippet -

- ¡DE VERDAD! - Gritó. Sabía que no debía gritar de ese modo pero ¿y qué? Ab le iba a ayudar a cumplir su sueño. Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. - ¡Eres el mejor! -

* * *

><p>Un señor ya en sus años acompañaba a una joven a la salida de la estancia circular.<p>

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo señor director -

- Gracias a usted Minerva. Ya sabe que es la primera en mi lista. Cuando el profesor Solier se retire la llamaré -

- ¿No sabe en cuánto tiempo pasará eso? Digo... disculpe... no quise que sonara de esa manera. - Se sonrojó.

- No se preocupe Srita. McGonagall yo le anticipo que será pronto. - Contestó el viejo director Dippet con una sonrisa y amablemente cerró la puerta de su despacho. Minerva se permitió dar un pequeño salto de alegría.

- Vaya, esa no es la forma en que un futuro profesor de Hogwarts se comporta. - Comentó una voz a su espalda. Se sonrojó, pero decidió encarar al hombre. Se notaba mayor que ella, tal vez no por tanto. Pero sí un poco. Después de los cincuenta las edades de los magos se vuelven borrosas. Y cuando todos se dan cuenta ya tienen 120 años.

- ¿Disculpe? Me haría el grandísimo honor de presentarse - Inquirió la casi profesora de Transformaciones, cuando miró a los ojos a aquel hombre una sorprendida mueca cruzó su rostro - ¿Ab? -

- Al mas bien -

- ¡Tu! - Exclamó minerva feliz - Eres mi héroe -

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sonrió magnánimamente (sólo él puede sonreir asi) y dejó a minerva extasiada con ese simple gesto, con el que parecía que el sol salía por cada poro de su cuerpo. - Gracias -

- ¿Gracias? ¡Gracias a ti! ¡Voy a trabajar en Hogwarts! -

- A mí ¿por qué? fue mi hermanito el que hizo esto posible. -

Minerva sonrió y lo dejó pasar. Ella sabía que sin Albus jamás le habrían dado la entrevista.

La conversación siguió dándose y Mcgonagall no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunada que era al poder trabajar con aquel hombre maravilloso, inteligentísimo y poderosísimo. Toda la noche la pasó pensando en él, imaginando una serie de escenas en que se enamoraba de ella. Cuando al fin se dormía, se acordó de Aberforth... pero eso podía arreglarlo mañana.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya cuatro meses de su entrevista con Dippet, y ninguna lechuza llegaba a su puerta. Minerva McGonagall estaba asustada y frustrada. Ella ya tenía el trabajo ¿cierto? ... si. Ella ya lo tenía. Pero ese hombre aún no se retiraba. "podría tardar años" le recordó Aberforth una noche mientras hablaban por red flu. "Tu sabes que los profesores se retiran hasta los cien o a veces doscientos años, no puedes esperar que sólo porque tú quieres ya se valla a ir"<p>

Pero sí que estaba esperando eso. ¡Que le diera oportunidad a otro! ¡Ya había pasado su tiempo!.

Albus era de gran ayuda en los momentos en los que más se desesperaba nuestra transformista. En sus cartas le decía que no se preocupara, que no faltaba mucho, y que él de alguna manera podía decir que cada vez estaba más cerca el retiro de ese hombre.

_Srita McGonagall:_

_No hay necesidad de que se preocupe por nimiedades, créame que en cuanto empiece en Hogwarts, más pronto que nada va a a querer unas vacaciones. Si me permite decirlo, me parece muy interesante el hecho de que haya encontrado algo que hacer mientras espera. La felicito por la barredora 5, los detalles en ella me han hecho babear incontrolablemente. Me siento profundamente orgulloso de conocer a la genio que ha hecho que mis partes nobles se conserven intactas durante un vuelo de doce horas._

_Insistentemente le recuerdo que no hay nada de que preocuparse._

_Sinceramente suyo._  
><em>Albus Percival Dumbledore<em>

* * *

><p>Al fin una lechuza cruza su ventana, una lechuza de Hogwarts... oh... es de Albus y viene con un pedazo del profeta matutino:<p>

"Albus Dumblendore es nombrado Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería."

La mujer contempla el artículo con ojos desorbitados de la emoción. Estaba muy feliz por el, y sentía eso que... no se sabe describir a ciencia cierta, era admiración, cariño, y a la vez incertidumbre, ansiedad... ¿qué pasaría ahora con su plaza en Hogwarts?

Srita. McGonagall:

_¿Ha visto eso? Espero que la noticia la haya alegrado. Ahora más que nunca es un buen momento para que sus preocupaciones se esfumen. No se crea... es trabajo duro ser el director, pero trae sus ventajas, y me tomo la libertad de asegurarle que la espera valdrá la pena y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontrará compartiendo su sabiduría dentro de las paredes del castillo._

_Sinceramente suyo._

_Wulfric Brian Dumblendore_

_pd. Lo único que lamento es que con usted enseñando aquí no podré cortejarla como se merece... no sería profesional._

* * *

><p>Minerva no llegó "en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" a enseñar a Hogwarts, como es de suponerse, pues a unos meses de la última noticia, la Srita. McGonagall y el Director de Hogwarts comenzaron a salir...<p>

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? -

- No se Ab, se me pasó, he estado muy ocupada ... - Le evadió ella dando de comer a un par de canarios.

- ¿Besuqueandote con mi hermano? -

- Honestamente no entiendo porqué te afecta tanto... ¿Estás celoso? - Aberforth la miró con cara de pánico. - ¡Lo estás! ¡Por favor! Ya supéralo Ab, no tienes porqué competir con tu hermano en nada... él te ganaría.. -

Los dos se pusieron blancos, él de ira, y ella de miedo ¿cómo había podido decir eso? Volteó a verlo con la súplica en los ojos, pero él estaba volteando todos los materiales y jaulas del taller. La transformista observó el desastre compungida y aterrada. Aberforth se marchó sacando humo por las orejas, diciendo cosas que no sentía, y maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos a su "perfecto hermano".

* * *

><p>Con un último suspiro ambos rodaron rendidos a sus respectivos lados de la cama.<p>

Era ya tarde, y se tenía que ir. No quería dejarla ahí como siempre, pero realmente no se sentía bien hoy. Hace mucho que no se sentía bien con Minerva, no es que no fuera una excelente mujer, o una buena amante, es solo que había algo que no se entía correcto en todo aquello. Sabía que ella lo estaba estudiando, examinando cada reacción. Eso le gustaba de ella, que siempre estaba observando atentamente todo, siempre quería grabar en su memoria cada detalle, siempre averiguando, siempre curioseando. No le iba a gustar lo que iba a encontrar...

- Mine, me tengo que ir -

- ¿El colegio no puede esperar? -

- El colegio nunca espera -

- Yo te puse a ti antes que al colegio. - Le reclamó ella. Albus alzó las cejas incrédulo y de inmediato la mujer se corrigió - Y no me arrepiento, es sólo que a veces me gustaría que te interesaras más por nosotros... -

- He tenido mucho trabajo Mine, no estoy en condiciones de poner toda mi atención en todo... - Comenzó a vestirse mientras decía esto. Antes de irse sacó un dulce de su gabardina y se lo tendió a su novia.

- Gracias - Lo tomó realmente agradecida, eso es lo que más le fascinaba de Albus, que siempre antes de irse, le daba un dulce. Le recordaba a su primera cita, para ella era como recordarle que nada había cambiado en sus sentimientos, que aunque estuviera distraído, siempre iba a pensar en ella.

* * *

><p><em>toc toc toc<em>

_toc toc toc_

_TOC TOC TOC_

_BUM BUM BUM_

_-¡_Deja de patear la maldita puerta! - Gritó Aberforh airado.

- ¿Me vas a escuchar? - Se escuchó una voz femenina opacada por la madera.

- Lo único que escucho son tus intentos de tirar mi puerta -

- Entonces ábreme -

Él abrió. Se miraron por largos minutos. Eternos minutos.

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo - Sin pensarlo las palabras salieron de su boca.

- ¿Qué? -

- Escógeme a mi - Repitió con ojos suplicantes.

- Ab... -

- No. Minerva, sólo dime que es a mi a quien quieres - Aberforth cerró sus ojos celestes y cuando los volvió a abrir añadió - o vete. -

La mujer suspiró y lloró en silencio, lentamente, y mirando al suelo, se fue.

* * *

><p>- Soy gay - Le dijo<p>

- No es cierto -

- Mine, soy gay - Aseguró Albus tendiéndole un cuenco de dulces.

- ¡Que no! -

- Soy... -

- ¡CALLATE! - El cuenco explotó, las ventanas también, y Minerva McGonagall salió del lugar dejando un desastre a su paso.

* * *

><p>Años después, (muchos años después) el profesor Solier Diggory se retiró, y la bruja más inteligente de su año lo sucedió. Tomó su cargo y jamás causó problemas, era estricta, metódica, severa pero siempre justa. Y tenía una excelente relación con el director. Todos parecieron olvidar que habían estado juntos algún día. Incluso se hicieron excelentes amigos y confidentes, envejecieron juntos, sobrevivieron a la primera gran guerra. Dejaron a Harry Potter con sus Tíos, habían planeado la caída final del lord. Y cuando Albus murió, Minerva lloró muchísimo, porque era su mejor amigo, y todos lo sabían así. Excepto Aberforth.<p>

La transformista suspiró de nuevo, era hora, el último hechizo protector había sido lanzado... Pensó en su familia, en sus sobrinos que gracias a merlín estaban lejos, en sus amigos, en sus colegas, pensó en su vida, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía miedo a morir, que sólo se arrepentía de una sola cosa... y que todavía podía arreglarla.

Minerva corrió. Corrió decidida hacia la sala de los menesteres, ¿dónde más podía buscar?. Vio a la gente prepararse para la batalla, y corrió más rápido. Tenía que encontrarlo...

* * *

><p>Todo hombre que pudiera sostener una varita seguía luchando, el Lord intentaba reagrupar sus fuerzas, pero estaban rodeados, la victoria se sentía cerca. Lo único que mantenía peleando a Mine McGonagall era el hombre a su lado, contándole cosas extraordinarias y absurdas.<p>

- ¿Sabes por qué los barcos tienen once anclas? - Inquirió él mientras se resguardaba un momento - _Impedimenta -_

- Ab... los barcos no tienen... _Protego..._ once anclas. -

- ¡Vamos mujer! Es un chiste -

- Pero... los barcos no tienen... -

Aberforth besó a Minerva.

La batalla siguió, Harry Potter derrotó al Señor Oscuro con un ridículo _Expelliarmus,_ pero lo más importante... Aberforth John Simon Federick Dumblendore besóa Minerva Melanie McGonagall. Y ella le respondió.

- **Te amo - **Le dijo ella cuando se separaron.

**- **Yo te amé primero - Contestó él con una sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos.


End file.
